A Life in a dorm
by Yoroichi Yunmi 'Chiinozuka
Summary: Sebuah fic tentang kehidupan anak-anak SMA yang tinggal di sebuah asrama. Kehidupan di asrama yang dibumbui dengan kisah romantis, persahabatan dan misteri masa lalu. Characters : Super Junior, SNSD, OC
1. Chapter 1

Setelah sekian lama Chii ber-hibernasi, inilah fic tanda kembalinya Chii.

A Life in A Dorm :: Sebuah fic dari SoShi/SoJu bertemakan romantisme dan persahabatan

Disclaimer : Tokoh fic ini adalah Anggota Super Junior dan So Nyuh Shi Dae, mereka ciptaan Tuhan dan bertanggung jawab atas diri mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin akan panjaang cerita fic ini, dan Chii udah nulis sampai Chapter 3 (hampir selesai). Mohon dukungannya! Aja! Ganbatte! padahal sama aja~

_____________________________________________________

**A Life in A Dorm, chapter 1 : Mistery behind past (A story of Super Junior and SNSD)**

Inilah dorm 1-nya Shiny High School, sekolah khusus seni yang mempunyai murid yang punya kelebihan di bidang seni, terutama menyanyi. Di lobi dorm berkumpullah 13 calon penghuni dorm ini, mereka adalah murid tahun pertama di SHS yang tergabung dalam kelompok 'song'

**Donghae**

Cowok ini good-looking, bersuara bagus, jago dance pula. Tak heran banyak cewek yang tertarik kepada dia, dan dia selalu bersikap ramah pada penggemarnya. Tapi dia mempunyai sikap buruk yang hanya bisa ia tunjukkan di dorm, yang mungkin tidak akan nampak pada penampilannya di luar.

**Kibum**

Kibum adalah saingan Donghae, mereka mempunyai kesamaan. Tetapi Kibum berbeda dengan Donghae yang ramah dan ceria kepada semua orang, Kibum adalah cowok pemalu yang tertutup, jarang bicara, tetapi kalau sudah bicara bisa membuat semua orang terpesona.

**Eunhyuk**

Cowok jago dance dan kalau ngomong cepet banget, bercita-cita jadi rapper terkenal dengan lirik rap-nya yang menyentuh. Hobinya latihan dance, menulis lirik rap dalam bentuk puisi dan go online. Eunhyuk adalah sahabat baik Donghae

**Yesung dan Ryeowook**

Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, kemanapun selalu bersama, sehingga no doubt, keduanya masih single dan belum pernah pacaran sekali pun, karena setiap cewek yg melihat mereka pasti berpikir mereka menderita kelainan, padahal…

**Heechul**

Cowok ini berpenampilan serba misterius, pakaian hitam, rambut pendek dengan poni menutup mata (gimana mau lihat jalan?). tapi kalau di dalam dorm, berubahlah semua yang ada pada Heechul, dia adalah seorang yang ceria, jahil tapi cepat marah selain itu gaya pakaiannya juga berbeda dengan yang dilihat orang luar.

**Siwon**

Dari penampilannya, sudah dapat disimpulkan, Siwon adalah seorang gentleman. Pada hidupnya, dia mempunyai motto 'pantang membuat seorang wanita menangis'.

**Kangin**

Kangin, tinggi dan bertubuh tegap, seorang yang sangat jahil sering menjahili teman satu dormnya. Pasangan Leeteuk yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah oleh anggota Song.

**Leeteuk**

Cowok dengan wibawa yang sangat besar, cocok menjadi pemimpin. Senyumannya yang manis, menjadi andalannya. Sering diejek tua sama anggota lainnya.

**Hankyung**

Cowok ini berasal dari China, dan sekolah di SHS karena keninginannya yang kuat untuk memperdalam keahlian menyanyi dan balletnya.

**Sungmin**

Sungmin teman satu junior high schoolnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tetapi dia juga dekat dengan Heechul. Sangat pandai beladiri dan menyanyi, dia ingin membuat beladiri yang sejak kecil ia pelajari menjadi bagian dari dance.

**Kyuhyun**

Personil SHS's song yang paling muda. Sikapnya tenang dan cool tetapi dekat dengan semua personil SHS's song, makanya dia sangat disukai orang.

**Shindong**

Cowok yang bertubuh tambun, sangat suka dengan makanan. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah laki-laki berhati lembut.

*

"ini adalah awal perjalanan kalian di SHS. Dan saya harap kalian menjaga dorm song ini seperti kalian menjaga rumah kalian sendiri"

Pak Lee yang sudah memberikan pengarahannya selama 10 menit ini sudah berhasil membuat 12 personil SHS's song mengantuk, hanya Leeteuk lah yang mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata yang diucapkan Pak Lee.

"di atas dorm kalian ini adalah dorm melody, dormnya murid perempuan. Bekerja samalah dengan mereka untuk menjaga gedung dorm 1 ini. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ke sini untuk berkenalan dengan kalian semua" jelas Pak Lee.

"wah, aku penasaran sama 9 cewek itu, penampilan mereka bagaimana ya? Kalo cantik, aku mau deh ambil satu" mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, personil Song menoleh ke arahnya.

"kalau cantik, I'll kiss her at back of the palm" Siwon membayangkan adegan ppo ppo nya.

"hyung, berhentilah bersikap playboy" Wookie berkata kepada Siwon dengan bermaksud baik, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka adu mulut juga.

"duh, paling ceweknya kayak monster, suka nangis. Ih, kenapa ya cewek kayak gitu semua?" Donghae mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

"eh, Donghae, berhentilah berpendapat kalau semua cewek begitu. Apa jangan-jangan kau seorang gay? Hiii" omongan Teukkie membuat personil lain bergidik ngeri.

"enak saja, hyung ini! Aku normal!" Donghae melempar bantal kursi yang berada di sampingnya ke arah Leeteuk dan personil yang lain tertawa.

Mereka berhenti tertawa setelah Kyuhyun menghentikan mereka.

"hyung, lihat Kibum duduk sendirian, ternyata dari tadi dia tidak bergabung bersama kita" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Kibum yang duduk di kursi di tepi ruangan. Heechul berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"hei, kamu kenapa sendiri?" Heechul berkata sambil menepuk bahu Kibum

"ah, uhm, tidak hyung, aku Cuma...." Kibum agak terkejut menyadari Heechul sudah disampingnya dan terdiam.

"ayo sini, Kibummie, bergabunglah bersama kami" Heechul menarik lengan Kibum dan membawanya ke arah kumpulan personil Song. Kibum disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya dan ia agak terpukau karena ia merasakan kedekatan yang sangat dalam di antara personil Song, padahal mereka baru berkenalan 1 jam yang lalu, serta ia sangat senang dipanggil Kibummie, dia merasa sangat dekat dengan personil Song karena panggilan itu. Dia tersenyum.

Gemuruh langkah terdengar dari tangga yang memisahkan Song dengan Melody. 13 personil Song langsung berdiri dan berkumpul di dekat Pak Lee, mereka penasaran akan 9 personil Melody. Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah seorang cewek cantik, tinggi dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, dialah Taeyoon pemimpin Melody. Leeteuk mendekati Taeyon dan menyalaminya.

"hai, aku Leeteuk, boleh panggil Teukkie. Aku pemimpin Song, mohon bantuannya" ujar Teukkie sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"namaku, Taeyoon, Teukkie-oppa. Kami juga mohon bantuannya" Taeyoon tersenyum ke Teukkie dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"ehm, eh, ha, Taeyoon dan 9 anak buah Taeyon.."kata-kata Teukkie dipotong oleh cekikikan sebagian personil Song dan sebagian personil Melody yang menyadari ke-salting-an Teukkie gara-gara senyuman Taeyon.

"oke, aku ulang. Personil Melody, kami adalah Song. Nama aku Leeteuk biasa dipanggil Teukkie. Ini Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook atau Wookie, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Kangin, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum" satu-satu personil Song yang disebut namanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Melody, tetapi Kibum tidak, dia mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Melihat senyuman Kibum, Jessica dan Yoona saling menyikut dan cekikikan.

"Teukkie-oppa dan personil Song lainnya, kami tergabung dalam Melody. Aku Taeyoon, ini Jessica, Yoona, Tiffany, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Sunny, Yuri dan soohyeon,"

Personil Song dan Melody saling bertemu dan berkenalan secara dekat kecuali Kibum yang memilih untuk menjauh dan tersenyum melihat teman-temannya saling berkenalan dengan Melody. Jessica melihat Kibum yang sendirian dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Kibum.

"hai, Kibum-oppa, aku Jessica" Jessica mengulurkan tangannya ke Kibum

"hai, senang berkenalan denganmu" ujar Kibum sambil menjabat tangan Jessica dan tersenyum, tetapi setelah itu Kibum menoleh ke arah lain dan diam.

"Oppa kenapa diam disini sendiri? Gabung ke sana yuk" ajak Jessica.

"aku disini saja. Aku mau duduk" Kibum menolak ajakan Jessica.

"kalau begitu, Jessica disini saja ya, nemenin Oppa" Jessica duduk di samping Kibum, Kibum terkejut.

"jangan, kau ke sana saja"

Mendengar perkataan Kibum, Jessica menjadi sedih "susah banget sih, deketin satu cowok ini" kata Jessica dalam hati. Kibum menyadari dirinya sudah menyakiti Jessica.

"mianhae, Jessica. Aku nggak bermaksud mengusirmu, kok. Cuma aku capek dan ingin duduk, sebaiknya kau berkenalan juga dengan personil Song lain" Kibum berdiri dan memandang Jessica berharap Jessica mengerti kondisinya.

"oh,iya, nggak apa-apa, Kibum-Oppa. Jessica ke sana ya, bye." Jessica berlari meninggalkan Kibum dan bergabung dengan Song-Melody lainnya.

Kibum menunduk, dan bernafas lega. 'untung aku nggak menyakiti satu cewek lagi, fiuuh' pikir Kibum.

Dari jauh, Donghae berlari ke arah Kibum dan langsung duduk di samping Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, kamu ini kok menyendiri terus sih?"

"ah, hyung. Aku Cuma lagi capek. Jadi aku duduk di sini. Hyung sendiri kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku juga capek. Capek meladeni monster-monster itu, mana monsternya banyak, ada 9! Lebih baik aku lari ke sini, bebas dari serangan mereka" mendengar ucapan Donghae, Kibum agak bingung, siapa yang dimaksud Donghae dengan monster?

"siapa yang monster, hyung? Aku nggak mengerti maksud hyung"

"itu, yang 9, monster bercover makhluk sok lembut. Padahal mereka hanyalah monster menyeramkan yang cengeng" Kibum mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Rupanya yang dimaksud Donghae monster adalah personil Melody. Tapi ia tetap tak mengerti bukannya Donghae sangat ramah kepada semua personil Melody tadi, ah ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Teukkie berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan personil Song-Melody yang telah sepakat menggabungkan nama mereka jadi Some.

"untuk seluruh personil Some, silahkan kumpul disini. Kita akan melaksanakan malam perkenalan sekaligus malam keakraban setelah dinner, jadi kalian kumpul di sini jam 19.15 dengan menggunakan piama! Oke, silahkan bubar" setelah dibubarkan, personil Some ngacir ke kamar masing-masing. Sekamar berdua, Donghae-Eunhyuk, Kangin-Leeteuk, Heechul-Sungmin, Yesung tentu saja dengan Wookie, Kibum-Kyuhyun, Siwon-Hankyung dan Shindong sendirian.

*

**Di kamar Ye-Wook**

"Yesung-hyung, pakai handuk yang mana?" Wookie sedang membongkar lemarinya untuk mencari handuk.

"yang aku warna biru laut, kamu warna biru safir itu. Ada kan?" Yesung berkata sambil membereskan meja belajarnya. Wookie yang sudah mendapatkan handuknya mendekati Yesung.

"hyung, foto ini masih hyung simpan ya?" kata Wookie menunjuk foto 3 orang bocah kecil yang tertawa dan saling rangkul.

"iya, aku rindu dia. Kenapa dia sudah lupa dengan kita, Wookie? Padahal, kita telah berusaha keras masuk SHS untuk bertemu dia. Kenapa dia nggak mengenali kita? Aku sangat rindu dia" suara Yesung bergetar dan ia menunduk.

"hyung sudahlah. Mungkin dia masih belum mengenali kita. Sudah, ayo siap-siap ke bawah untuk dinner" Wookie menepuk pundak Yesung, berharap teman dekatnya itu membaik.

*

**Di kamar Hee-Min**

Heechul membuka lemarinya dan mencari-cari piyama yang akan dipakainya. Akhirnya dia jadi bingung sendiri karena piamanya banyak dan susah untuk memilih satu, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sungmin, his roommate.

"Sungmin, bisa minta tolong?"

"ada apa hyung?"

"bantu aku pilih piama. Yang mana yang bagus? Sebenarnya semua warnanya hampir sama, karena aku suka warna ini. Ini hadiah dari seseorang dan ini aku beli sama-sama dengan kakak perempuanku" Heechul menunjukkan 2 piamanya kepada Sungmin. Melihat piama Heechul, Sungmin terkejut 'kereen sekali' pikirnya.

"hyung juga suka ya warna ini? Aku suka banget lho hyung, warna ini. Tapi piamaku nggak ada warna yang seperti ini, kebanyakan warna biru"

"udah, cepet. Pilih aja"

"yang ini aja deh" Sungmin menunjuk piama yang dipegang tangan kanan Heechul.

"bagus juga selera kamu. Ayo, ke bawah, pasti yang lain udah nungguin kita"

*

**Di ruang makan gedung dorm 1 SoMe**

Heechul dan Sungmin adalah anggota terakhir yang sampai di meja makan. Anggota lainnya belum makan karena anggota SoMe belum lengkap tadi. Heechul duduk di sebelah Kibum dan diseberangnya ada Jessica yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Heechul menjawab senyuman Jessica dengan sekilas dan misterius. Yoona yang melihat Jessica dan Heechul saling senyum-senyum menyikut Jessica.

"eh, kok sekarang beralih ke Heechul-oppa sih? Bukannya tadi suka sama Kibum-oppa?" kata Yoona sedikit berbisik ke Jessica, ia tidak mau gosipnya terdengar anggota lain.

"Jessica susah PDKT sama Kibum-oppa, makanya Sohee PDKT ke Heechul-oppa aja. Orangnya misterius, keren!" jawab Jessica dengan gaya imutnya.

"kalau begitu, Kibum-oppa untukku ya" Yoona berkata dengan antusias.

"ambil saja. Ha ha ha" Jessica tertawa dan yoona tersenyum.

Karena anggota SoMe sudah berkumpul, dinner pertama mereka di Dorm 1 dimulai. Hidangannya sederhana ala anak dorm, tetapi terasa nikmat karena bersama sahabat-sahabat tersayang. Setelah dinner, satu per satu anggota SoMe balik ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap siap melaksanakan malam perkenalan dan keakraban, mereka diwajibkan memakai perlengkapan tidur, bisa piama, boneka, sandal rumah, bantal kesayangan, dan semacamnya.

Anggota SoMe memenuhi ruangan aula, meskipun belum semuanya berkumpul, Kangin-Teukkie masih bersiap karena paling terakhir balik ke kamar dan Heechul-Sungmin yang paling pertama selesai dinner tapi belum selesai bersiap.

Kangin-Teukkie keluar dari kamar mereka, Teukkie memakai piama normal tetapi rambutnya dikuncir dan membuatnya terlihat cute. Teukkie langsung melihat ke arah Taeyeon, ia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Taeyeon melihat tersenyum, Teukkie mengedipkan matanya dan Taeyeon mengancungkan jempolnya, mereka bersikap seperti di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, padahal personil SoMe lain senyum-senyum melihat sikap Taeyeon dan Teukkie. Kangin menyadarkan Teukkie dari love scene-nya dengan Taeyeon, Kangin merangkul Teukkie dan mereka duduk menunggu pasangan terakhir.

Bunyi derit pintu kamar Hee-Min terdengar, karena kamar itu berada tepat di samping aula. Sungmin masuk ke aula dengan membawa boneka dan memakai sandal tidur. Kali ini Heechul yang akan masuk, tetapi ketika Heechul masuk, semua anggota SoMe terkejut.

**-Chapter 1 : End-**

Mungkin Chii agak kurang kreatif, ngambil ide cerita yang banyak dipikirkan orang. Tapi Chii berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya fic ini berkesan lain daripada yang lain. Mungkin jenisnya seperti drama serial yang panjaaaang. Fic ke-2 bakal Chii upload minggu depan. Finally, hatur : Kamsahamnida! Arigatou! Review ditunggu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah melanggar janji, chii kembali.

Mian, kemarin Chii bilang Chii bakal updet seminggu setelah chapter 1 di-publish. Kenyataannya Chii baru updet sekarang. Miaaaan banget.

Gomabhamnida buat yang udah baca chapter 1, dan inilah chapter 2 yang ceritanya pendek sekali :p

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 : Start here ! (A friendship was begin story)**

Semua anggota SoMe terkejut, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir lupa kalau mulut mereka terbuka lebar saat melihat penampilan Heechul.

Heechul dengan PD melangkah ke tengah aula, dia memakai piama yang panjangnya ¼ pahanya. Piama itu bergambar Tom & Jerry, dengan detil Tom mengejar Jerry dan warna backgroundnya PINK! Celana tidurnya juga berwarna PINK!

Tak lupa tas boneka yang disandar di punggungnya, membuat anggota SoMe makin tercengang. Jessica yang melihat Heechul berpenampilan begitu langsung tertawa.

"Ha ha ha, Heechul-oppa cute banget. Sica aja kalah" Kata Jessica.

"He, kamu ini, dilarang mengejek orang yang lebih tua dari kamu tau! Dasar cewek banyak omongan." Sifat ketus Heechul keluar menggantikan sifat misteriusnya selama ini.

"Tapi Oppa memang cute kok. Sica iri, piama Oppa bagus banget. Aku juga mau yang begitu, hehehe,"

"CEREWET AH!"Kata Heechul singkat dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jessica, tetapi Jessica tetap tertawa melihat tingkah Heechul. Lagi-lagi anggota SoMe cekikikan melihat scene 'dunia milik berdua' yang kali ini dimainkan oleh Heechul-Jessica.

"Kalian juga, kenapa cekikan semua?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada agak keras dan mulut yang sedikit dimajukan.

Anggota SoMe berhenti tertawa dan berpura-pura sibuk sendiri, ada yang merapikan piama, ada yang garuk-garuk kepala dan ada yang rebutan bantal.

Melihat teman-temannya begitu, Heechul hanya bisa mengalah dan duduk bergabung dengan anggota SoMe lainnya.

"Oke, malam keakrabannya dimulai, ya. Shindong, Siwon, Hankyung! Persiapkan segalanya"Kata Teukkie.

3 orang yang diinstruksikan Teukkie langsung bergerak, Hankyung dengan gaya Flip di udaranya *sset, ekstrem banget* memadamkan lampu dengan menggunakan kaki menekan switchnya, Siwon dan Shindong menyalakan proyektor dan selesai. Mereka bertiga kembali duduk.

Anggota Melody dan sebagian anggota Song tidak mengetahui apa yang akan ditayangkan, Teukkie dan Kangin-lah yang merencanakan semuanya. Ternyata dari proyektor itu ditayangkan film horror khas anak sekolah, yang bercerita tentang hantu sekolah.

Anggota Melody takut dan lebih sering menjerit ketika film itu ditayangkan, sedangkan anggota Song diam saja, padahal wajah mereka menunjukkan ketakutan. Teukkie dan Kangin tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya begitu, mereka merasa rencana mereka berhasil.

Film berakhir, tanpa ada teriakan sedikit pun dari anggota Song. Melody langsung naik ke atas dimana dorm mereka berada dan anak-anak Song ngabur ke kamarnya masing-masing.

1,2,3 suasana tenang dan hening 4,5!! Anggota Song berteriak di kamar mereka dan langsung lari ngacir ke kamar Teukkie-Kangin.

Ternyata efek film horor bisa menimbulkan keakraban pada anggota Song. Mereka tidur berdekatan dan peluk-pelukan karena masih terbayang akan film yang mereka tonton tadi.

Kangin-Teukkie yang terhimpit di tengah-tengah tertawa melihat kondisi teman-teman mereka yang lucu ini. Bahkan Kibum yang pendiam juga ikut-ikutan tertawa dan ngacir bersama anggota Song yang lain.

**Chapter 2 : END**

Gomabhamnida sekali lagi yang udah baca. RnR boleh, ga juga ga apa-apa yang penting senang udah dibaca. Chii updet.... mollaaa, kapan ya? ga bisa janji nih .

ditunggu aja


End file.
